


The Cold Always Bothered Me Anyway

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Zarya loves the cold. You, however, absolutely do not.





	The Cold Always Bothered Me Anyway

Zarya loved the cold. She loved the snow. She loved how the bitter chill would turn her skin pink. It reminded her of her childhood. Reminded her of a time before fighting omnics. The only thing that she loved more was you. And you now hated the cold. It was fun at the time, rolling around in the snow making snow angels, her humiliating you in snowball fights. But now you could hardly leave the bed and Zarya refused to leave your side.

She had you bundled up in layers of blankets and subjected you to mandatory cuddles. Despite the fact you could hardly breath, you loved it. It was like hugging a furnace. But despite this additional heat your body couldn’t stop shaking.

“Z-Zar…Should you really be this close to me? What if I i-infect you too?” you sniffed, voice muffled by the blanket you were cocooned in.

She simply laughed at that statement. “Ангел. Please. The strongest woman in the world can hardly be taken down by the sniffles!” she assured, burying her face into your neck to plant a kiss. You pushed her away. As much as you loved the affection, you didn’t want to get her sick.

“Yeah you can. All that muscle doesn’t stop sickness,” you argue, poking her thick bicep. “And if you get sick we’re going to need a lot more blankets.”

She ignored your complaints and pulled you closer, resting her head atop of yours. She dug through the cushions for a few moments before finally producing the remote. She selected one of your childhood movies, deciding it was only apt to allow you to relive your childhood as way of apology for you getting sick helping her relive hers.

“After this you will get some nice hot chicken noodle soup. You need your protein. And when you are better…” She reached behind her and pulled out a fluffy pink ushanka hat and plopped it on your head. “We go out and enjoy the snow.”

Rolling your eyes you didn’t bother trying to argue with her. You simply accepted the cuddle and soaked up her heat as you enjoyed the movie. Halfway through it you noticed Zarya start sniffling. Quite a bit.

“Looks like we’re going to need more blankets. And more soup,” you sighed, pulling the blanket closer around the two of you.

#overwatchxreader #drabble #zarya #zarya writing #I DID NOT


End file.
